


И Дин щелкнул пальцами

by mara333



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: Дин возвращается в ад





	И Дин щелкнул пальцами

Дин открывает глаза, и Кроули довольно улыбается, видя их черноту.  
— О да! Вставай, Бельчонок, поднимайся, нас ждут дела. Много-много дел, — говорит король ада, уже предвкушая, как его новая собачонка, бывшая Винчестером, разберется с предателями и перебежчиками.  
Дин крепче сжимает клинок и встает, неотрывно глядя на Кроули. И этот взгляд давит, как могильная плита, так, что Кроули пятится в узком проходе, пока не упирается спиной в стену.  
— Прежде, чем ты подумаешь о какой-нибудь глупости, прислушайся к себе. Ты уже не охотник, ты — демон. А я — король ада, король демонов.  
Дин делает шаг к нему.  
— Хочешь убивать? Я дам тебе столько возможностей, что рука устанет! Просто…  
Дин делает еще шаг.  
— Проклятье.  
Кроули вздыхает, и по щелчку пальцев Дин оказывается в аду. Он стоит в самом центре каменной площадки, а вокруг, насколько хватает взгляда, — демоны. Пытают, дерутся, насмехаются — и мгновенно поворачиваются к нему.  
— Винчестер! — восклицает кто-то, и все приходит в движение.  
Дин рубит сосредоточенно, двигаясь так быстро, будто у него пять рук и в каждой по клинку. Его ярость читается только по изгибу крепко сжатых губ и огню в глазах, который не в силах заглушить даже чернота. Бой все длится и длится. Волна демонов напирает, сжимается, создавая толкучку в первых рядах, но постепенно редеет, откатывается назад, и Дин остается один в пустом круге. Он выпрямляется, и понятно, что никто так и не достал его. Ноги Дина утопают в клочьях серого тумана, который быстро развеивается, словно сотен убитых им демонов никогда и не существовало. Дин поводит плечами, удобней перехватывает клинок и, насколько хватает поворота головы, осматривает замерших демонов, выбирая, куда ударить в первую очередь.  
И тут один из них встает на колено, склоняя голову. Дин недоуменно хмурится, но за ним следует второй, третий, и толпа оседает, как тесто от резкого удара.  
— Беда с вами, Винчестерами, в том, что вы никогда ничего не делаете так, как было задумано, — говорит Кроули, и Дин разворачивается. Кроули стоит внутри образовавшегося круга и с недовольной гримасой щелкает пальцами.  
Ничего не происходит. Кроули хмурится, пробует еще раз и еще, но они оба остаются на месте, и Дин вновь смотрит на него, как тогда в бункере.  
— Даже не думай, что я стану пачкать брюки ради глупого ритуала, с которым даже не согласен, — говорит Кроули, глядя не столько на него, сколько на клинок.  
Дин обводит взглядом склоненные спины, на миг замирает, словно прислушиваясь, твердо говорит:  
— Больше ни один демон не покинет ад.  
И теперь пальцами щелкает Дин.


End file.
